This invention relates to a connector configured to be fixed to an object such as a printed circuit board, a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) and a Flexible Flat Cable (FFC).
For example, a connector configured to be fixed to a circuit board is disclosed in JP-A H11(1999)-67365 (Patent Document 1), contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
As shown in FIG. 7, the connector 900 of Patent Document 1 comprises a shell 910 which is formed by bending a metal plate. The shell 910 is formed with opposite sidewalls 920 which constitute a mating portion. Each of the sidewalls 920 is formed with a first peg 924 extending therefrom. The shell 910 is further formed with two cover walls 930 covering the respective sidewalls 920. Each of the cover walls 930 is formed with a second peg 934 extending therefrom. The connector 900 has the second pegs 934 in addition to the first pegs 924 so that the connector 900 is more securely fixed to the circuit board.
The cover wall 930 is formed with a window 932 while the sidewall 920 is provided with an engagement piece 922. The engagement piece 922 is engaged with the window 932. According to Patent Document 1, this engagement prevents the cover wall 930 from moving along the sidewall 920.
It is impossible to form the engagement piece 922 having absolutely the same size as the window 932. Accordingly, the actually formed engagement piece 922 should have smaller size than the window 932. Moreover, as can be seen from the forming method of the shell 910 described in paragraph [0017] of Patent Document 1, although a front edge of the engagement piece 922 is engaged with a front end of the window 932, a gap is formed between the engagement piece 922 and an edge of the window 932 in the vertical direction. The cover wall 930 is therefore easily movable upward or downward along the sidewall 920. Accordingly, the shell 910 might be shaken or deformed when the connector 900 receives such a force that detaches the connector 900 from the object such as a circuit board.